Thank You
by Queen of Sarab
Summary: An angst from Duo's POV....please r&r!


Thank You  
By Queen of Sarab  
  
Comments: I'm not sure how clear this is, so it's form Duo's point-of-view....This is really my first attempt at angst, and I wrote it in like 5 minutes, so it's definitely not my finest work, but I don't think its TOO terrible...please R& R! Wow, that was a bad promotion for reading this, wasn't it? Oh, well, its not too long, read it anyway....  
  
Disclaimer: The gundam characters and Dido's song Thankyou do not belong to me (unfortunately...)  
  
  
Thank You  
  
-my tea's gone cold, i'm wondering why i got out of bed at all  
the morning rain clouds up my window and i can't see at all  
and even if i could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's no so bad-  
  
The first feeling I got was of extreme cold.  
Well, of course, baka, I scolded myself mentally. It's 10 freakin degrees. Then- why the hell is it 10 freakin degrees?  
My eyes opened slowly- they felt frozen shut. I'm not really a morning person, anyway, but I was REALLY tired. I have no idea how anyone can be even remotely alert in the morning. Much less perky, like Quatre somehow manages to be...Quatre. Right. That's where I was. One of Quatre's   
places. But why was it so damn COLD?!  
I forced my eyes open. Well, for one, I was in a garage-type room, asleep across one of Deathscythe's feet. And the door was open.  
Shivering uncontrollably, I forced myself over to the door and pushed it   
shut. I'd have to go out in it to get back to the house, but...cold! Plus, my head hurt. In a minute.  
Glancing around me once more, I noticed something on the floor- a picture. A picture of Heero. I bent to pick it up, staring at it like a priceless jewel. Someone had caught him off-guard- an extremely rare thing- and the look on his face wasn't the usual guarded blank. His beautiful eyes   
were wide, innocent.  
Tracing a finger around the outline of his face, I brought my finger to rest on his lips and let it linger for a moment. With a sigh, I folded the picture carefully and put it in my pocket. And winced.  
Oook, a little of last night coming back to me...I noticed a bottle of   
some unidentifiable liquid on the worktable and realized how heavily I   
smelled of alcohol. Good job, baka, drown your sorrows, hide your feelings.  
Shut the hell up, conscience.  
  
-i drank too much last night, got bill to pay, my head just feels in pain  
i missed the bus and there'll be hell today, i'm late for work again  
and even if i'm there, they'll all imply that i might not last the day  
and then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad-  
  
There was a strange ringing sound from somewhere near the alcohol, suddenly   
and loudly increasing the pressure in my head. What...oh, right. Cell phone.  
" 'Lo?" I asked groggily.  
There was a cold voice on the other end. "Where are you?"  
I'm fine, thanks, Heero, love you too.  
Trying to ignore the now throbbing pain in my head- "Wha?"  
"We're supposed to have a meeting about 15 minutes ago in the living room."  
"Oh, right...um, give me bout 5 minutes. " I hung up with a click before he   
could retort and ruin my oh-so-perfect morning. Hey, it's his fault I'm late anyway- in some weird Freudian kind of way....  
I know there's something behind that monotone interior. I've seen glimpses   
of it, occasionally. But you never let me get close. Why? What are you hiding?  
Why can't I just tell you how I feel?  
  
-and i want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
oh just to be with you is giving me the best day of my life-  
  
I don't know how or why it started, but somehow your carved face and hidden   
heart broke through my ice. You've broken down all the barriers but one- and   
I know, if I could just see some sign, any sign that you might love me back, I could break that one down and tell you. I could get rid of the shackles that hold me back from true happiness.  
But, God, Heero, how COULD you care? Why should you?  
Dammit, can't cry, I DON'T cry.  
Looking around, I realized suddenly I was supposed to be heading back. The throbbing pain in my head and the piercing cold in my veins were not helping me towards the door outside, but I had to go.  
It was colder than I thought- and raining HARD. I was easily soaked   
through in seconds, only a quarter of the way to the house. I had to force myself   
the rest of the way, shivering as the rain beat against me in icy torrents.  
  
-push the door, i'm home at last and i'm soaking through and through  
then you handed me a towel and all i see is you  
and even if my house falls down now, i wouldn't have a clue  
because you're near me-  
  
I finally reached the door. I pushed it open as quietly as I could, but the perfect soldier was there, waiting.  
"Baka," for a moment, a flash of something- worry?- crossed his face, but   
it was smothered quickly. No emotion, Heero. "You're going to kill yourself." He tossed me a towel.  
In an instant, it was all gone. Cold, hangover, pain. If any of the others   
were there, I didn't notice. Didn't hear what they said. It didn't matter.  
Heero was my world.  
  
-and i want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
oh just to be with you is giving me the best day of my life-  
_________________________________________________________________  
  



End file.
